


Dreams - Part 1

by conjugation



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, alternative universe, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:05:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conjugation/pseuds/conjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla attempts to ease Laura's night terrors by manipulating her dreams. But instead, Carmilla projects her own desires in Laura's slumber and ends up being manipulated by her own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams - Part 1

_Crreeaaak…._

  
4:09 AM.

As she expected, the lights are off in the room.

  
Her eyes, sharper in the dark, sees a lump in the bed where Laura should be. For a split second, her paranoia kicks in and fears that the lump is a decoy of pillows stuffed under the blanket. Her nose, at least 10 times more sensitive than the average human’s, right away picks up the faint scent of her troublesome roommate, appeasing her worry immediately. The smell of lavender and sunlight. Whatever the hell that means. _Good god, I’m a pathetic mush_.

  
Carmilla ever so gently steps through the doorway, and with the slowest of movements, closes the dorm room door. She makes sure she mutes the door knob clicking by turning it only when she knows it’s properly in place. She holds her breath forgetting that it makes no difference for her - her metabolic rate is as slow as the bacteria that have been living on the deep sea floor for millions of years. In other words, she doesn’t breathe. Atmospheric oxygen that passively diffuse in and out of her mucous lining is more than enough for her survival. Yet, her concern for Laura makes her extravagant in her precautions.

  
When she reaches Laura’s bed on her tiptoes, she carefully sits next to Laura’s dormant body and stares at Laura’s sleeping face.

  
What a difference a couple of months makes. She never would have imagined herself being so taken by this small, 5’2” mortal when she had first met her. And now, Carmilla is bending over backwards to triple check that Laura’s day to day will progress without any disturbances. Even though she had taken advantage of the vampire’s feelings and held her hostage for 10 whole days. Despite the fact that she’s still interested in that 6’2” redhead of a hound.

  
"…nnng…"

  
Slightly fearing that Laura would find her like this, Carmilla quickly looks down at Laura to make sure she isn’t awake. And indeed, she is still in deep slumber, but with a grimace on her face.

  
_Ah, she’s having another nightmare_ , thought Carmilla.

  
The little one has been having trouble sleeping lately, and it hasn’t gotten any better. She glances down at Laura’s limbs.

  
_Of course,_ thinks Carmilla, _she’s not wearing the bat wing charm_.

  
She’s disappointed that Laura still hasn’t taken on her advice (because she really went out of her way unnecessarily to get her that bracelet), but isn't quite surprised at Laura’s lack of trust in Carmilla. Even with the charm, there is no guarantee that these nightmares will go away. She needs to find a more efficient way to protect her. But for now, a short-term remedy will do.

  
She rubs her hands together, attempting to warm up her literally cold-blooded extremities. Then, she carefully places her index and middle fingers on either side of Laura’s temples. One of the supernatural perks of being a vampire is that, with enough practice, you can manipulate a human’s electromagnetic emission and electric impulses in the brain to stimulate hallucinations and perform something like mind control. Herself being a relatively young vampire and not having had done more than a handful of encephalic manipulations, she isn’t sure how successful she would be with this one. But she has a feeling she can definitely make this girl more comfortable.

  
She closes her eyes and applies slight pressure on her fingertips to press into Laura’s temples. An image slowly forms in Carmilla’s mind, and she gets a peek of Laura’s current dream: Laura is in a white dress - almost like a nightgown - walking bare feet, alone in a forest. With a fog lain in thickly between the tall trees, the foreshadowing of an ominous event can’t be more obvious. Then, as a distant echo, the cry of a young girl resonates. Laura’s body perks to the direction of the sound, and she begins walking to the source. Her feet quicken and Laura breaks into a trot. Carmilla wants to tell her not to go, but nothing comes out of her mouth. As she sees Laura becoming smaller and getting farther away, Carmilla becomes desperate. Her mind races; and before she knows it, she materializes in Laura’s dream and is running after her.

  
She catches up to Laura in a matter of seconds to find her standing in the middle of nowhere.

  
"Out in the woods without your bear spray, cutie?" Carmilla feigns her cool as she grabs onto Laura’s arm to pull her away.

  
Carmilla attempts to walk in the direction they came from with Laura’s arm in her hand, but very soon realizes she can’t - Laura’s body won’t budge. _This is impossible_ , thinks Carmilla. _There is no way a human can resist me in strength_. Then she notices Laura’s eyes. Blank, lifeless. She knows that look. She looks around and spots a small, dark-haired girl in a black gothic dress about 30 feet away. Carmilla immediately understands that the girl is of her kind, and that she has Laura’s body in a hypnotic hold.

  
_Fuck, I’ve got to get you out of here_ , Carmilla knows that this is just a dream, but a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her she needs to make this stop. She quickly grabs Laura’s head between her hands and forces her to make eye contact with Carmilla. Frantically, she hurries words out of her mouth.

  
"Hey, HEY. Creampuff. Remember me?"  
…  
"It’s Carmilla. Remember? Your evil roommate? C? The vampire who’s trying to eat you?"  
…  
"C’mon, cupcake. It’s not that hard. You know me. You KNOW ME."  
…  
"Please, Laura. It’s me, Carmilla. We were supposed to look at the stars together, remember?"

  
Instead of staring a few degrees off tangent to Carmilla’s eyes, Laura makes full, proper eye contact with her. Recognition slowly creeps into Laura’s eyes with a grimace, and she mutters words in a stupor: “Mircalla…?”

  
Carmilla grins at Laura’s temporary speech impediment and as she opens her mouth to respond, she hears an oddly loud ‘woosh’ behind her. She turns to see a giant wave of blood rushing towards them at an inconceivable speed. She catches the little girl in the corner of her eye, giving Carmilla an odd smirk before being consumed by blood. Carmilla instinctively embraces Laura and covers her with her jacket, hoping she can somehow save her from the powerful wave.

  
She waits. And she waits and waits. And nothing. She doesn’t feel the force of a weight hundreds of times greater than her crushing into her body like she expected.

  
Instead she hears a giggle.

  
_A giggle? This sounds a lot like…Laura_ , thinks Carmilla.

"Carm? Are you awake?"

_What is she talking about? Awake? Of course I am_. Then Carmilla becomes extremely aware of the warm-blooded body in her arms. Squirming. And…hugging Carmilla while running her hands up and down Carmilla’s back. And sighing happily into Carmilla’s neck.

  
As pleased as she is by Laura’s warm reception, Carmilla becomes horribly disturbed by such behaviour since they are clearly not in the type of relationship to do things like this…yet. _Is this Laura? Why is this happening? What is this?_ Carmilla’s bewilderment incapacitates her own body from moving, and Laura slips out of Carmilla’s embrace. Laura beams up at her as she asks,

  
"Sweetie, are you okay? You’re especially affection this morning."

  
_What the hell. Did she actually say that? Am I hearing things? WHAT._ Carmilla can feel her consciousness collapse and implode.

  
When she drags her thoughts back into real-time, she notices a slightly-flushed Laura, avoiding eye contact and talking a mile a minute:

  
"Not that I’m bothered by it. I’m just a little surprised. I mean, it makes me happy. Of course it makes me happy. The person I like is openly communicating her feelings to me. But it’s just that…you’re usually a lot more reserved about the way you feel about me, both physically and verbally. Unless…it’s..um, uhh…a-at _*ahem*_ at night. S-so, it’s rare that the first thing you do after waking up is to hug me, for like, 3 minutes. Without a word. Are you feeling okay? Did I..did I do something to make you upset? Or feel insecure? I mean, I don’t -"

  
_Okay, she needs to stop talking and I need to know something_ , and Carmilla cups Laura’s face.

  
_She seems to be expecting this from me_ , marvels Carmilla as she notices Laura’s eyes dropping straight to her lips. With the end of her lips curled up, Carmilla slowly lands her full, moist lips on Laura’s.

  
It starts off ever so gently as Carmilla has not had time to become adjusted to _this_ Laura; technically, it’s Carmilla’s first kiss with her (this Laura, any Laura, really). She applies just enough pressure to feel the softness of Laura’s pillowy lips. It doesn’t take long before Laura gives into her desires and begins kissing Carmilla back with more passion. Laura’s lips part and the kisses become deeper. Then she lightly licks Carmilla’s lips with her tongue, asking for permission.

  
_Ohh, I like where this is going_ , thinks Carmilla before realizing that it’s not quite the time to be taking advantage of this situation, especially when she has absolutely no idea what is going on.

  
Unwillingly, Carmilla gently nudges Laura away.

  
"Don’t worry, cupcake. I was just feeling a little clingy this morning. That’s all," says Carmilla with a small smile. She needs to figure out what’s going on in this universe and how she ended up here, and she can’t allow Laura to think that she’s any different from the Carmilla that she knows.   
  


"Mmm, okay," Laura replies lazily, stuck in a daze. She seems to be brushing it off quickly as she has something to distract herself with.

In an attempt to find some freedom for herself, Carmilla asks, “Don’t you have a class soon?”

Laura glances at her watch and panic crosses her face.

"Oh my god, I’m gonna be late for my psych class!"

Laura runs to her desk, stuffs a couple books and a notebook into her bag, and dashes for the door.

"Oh, wait!"

She suddenly exclaims and turns around just as she’s about to grab the door knob, and Carmilla assumes Laura forgot something on her desk. She stares at Laura’s desk expecting to see her sprint to it, but instead feels a hand grabbing her arm and a pair of lips on her right cheek. Surprised, Carmilla turns to find a triumphant but bashful expression on Laura’s face, blushing all the way to her ears.

Even Carmilla feels a sudden rush of blood in her cheeks.

"I’ll see you soon, Carm," with a coy smile, Laura dashes out the door.

With a stupid look on her face, Carmilla’s hand touches her right cheek.

"Yeah, see you later…Laura."

She stares off to the door Laura left open and thinks, _maybe I could get used to this._


End file.
